Domia abr Wryda
by zdude5
Summary: Post-Inheritance. Eragon has left Alagaesia just as Angela fortold, but not the continent it lies upon. Tasked now with raising and protecting the new generation of riders, Eragon must choose between his love for his home, his family, and Arya, or protecting the new Order of Riders... Or does he? (AXE SXF Multiple OC's - will start off slow, should get better as it progresses.)
1. Chapter 1

Eragon sat upon the bow of the Talíta as the sun dipped below the horizon, submerging the world in the coolness of night. They had sailed upon the Edda River for nigh on three months until they came upon a spot in the river were it split three ways, one flowed to the north a little ways then doubled back on itself wrapping around the mountains only to rejoin the southern river towards the ocean. Eragon stood as he looked within the cavern that the middle tributary of the river flowed in and saw light not far on up.

'Saphira,' Eragon called 'let us fly ahead and scout the ending of this cavern shall we?'

Saphira's only response was a hum of joy that Eragon felt flow through their mental connection like a crashing waterfall. As she landed Eragon informed Blödhgarm of where they were headed and took off, as he acknowlaged. It didn't take long until they were through the cavern. As they emerged on the other side Eragon looked upon his surroundings with a trained eye.

Inside they were surrounded by a circle of granite mountains seven leagues in diameter from base to base. The river they were sailing on flowed inside into a natural harbor while around the water's edge herds of deer and wild boars roamed freely. Patches of oaks, elms, and other hard woods grew untamed.

'This is perfect,' Saphira noted to Eragon, 'The Mountains can be carved for dragons to nest in and the herds of animals provide food.'

'Not only that, but the soil is good for farming and the trees we can use to provide shelter for the new riders!' Eragon replied, 'This is the perfect spot for us to rebuild.'

Saphira hummed. Finally they would be able to settle down and live a normal life, or as normal a life as it gets from being around dragons, away from war and politics. After he had contacted Blödhgarm and the rest of the crew to sail on threw the cavern he cast a spell on the entrance to conceal it from those who would want to harm the hatchlings. Once Saphira had landed, he jumped down and set to work building a dock for the Talíta the crew to disembark.

With the aid of the elves, the eldunarí, and Saphira, they began the long process of building the new home of the riders. The task was tedious, and it sapped their strength greatly, but they had, within a fortnight of docking, had built a great fortress with walls a fourth of a mile high, and eighty feet wide. The fortress was built out of the same granite the mountains were of, with rooms for the new riders to be taught in. After they had built the fortress, they had deposited the Eggs into a cavern Saphira had built into the face of the tallest mountain, which they soon came to call Du Weldennángöth, or The Guarding Mountain, as it loomed over the others.

Just outside the walls they had assembled a skeleton of the city that was to be, for before they had departed Eragon left with each of the rulers a letter. The letter had been two-fold. The first part was of personal matters. But the other was a request. A request to send the best of every profession from every race to the newly founded city when he sent word. Eragon believed that during their free time, the Riders could learn about the people of Alagaesia on a personal level by interacting with them directly in their own trade.

Eragon knew the Rulers of the land would agree to his proposal and finally the day came when they stood back and looked at their work.

"It is finished," Eragon said out loud, "Now we wait for our students to join us."

And so, they waited.


	2. Chapter 2

Eragon sat an ancient oak stump that rested next to a small bubbling brook at the rear of the circle of mountains that now housed the new order of riders. Three centuries had passed after they had first landed and finished construction of the skeleton that was to be the new rider's home. Since then their numbers had steadily increased to over two hundred brave and noble riders and dragons. The majority were Elves and Humans but a handful of Dwarves and Urgals had had dragons hatch for them.

The stump groaned as he shifted his weight. Doing as he had done every day since they had arrived, Eragon relaxed, cleared his mind, and began thinking over the many ancient spells he had read over that morning in the grand library. Some were just simple incantations that enchanted weapons and armor and other simple items, others were grand pieces of magic that took enormous amounts of energy to cast and utilize properly. He sat there dissecting each word piece by piece as he attempted to fully understand what it did and how it worked.

So far during his meditations he had only figured out what two of the many spells he had read so far did. One was a spell of instant transportation that required so little energy that he could travel from Doru Araeba to Farthen Dûr and not feel tired and bypassed any and all wards, both physical and magical, and the other was a shielding spell that could block any kind of attack but required total concentration enormous amounts of energy to sustain even for a minute or two.

He knew not how long he sat there but he soon felt the presence of his first apprentice Cloyt and his Dragon Guliä as they sped his way. It took them only a couple of minutes to appear before them, but by that time Eragon was standing with the hawthorn staff he carried around waiting for them.

"Master Eragon, Master Eragon!" Cloyt said anxiously as he climbed down his snow-white colored dragon rushing over to him.

"Peace Cloyt, catch your breath and speak slowly." Eragon said, "Now tell me, what has you so riled up."

Taking deep breaths the elfin rider said, "Its Fera and Ilias Master. They're gone, Guliä and I were the last to see them because we were down by the ocean when these dancing multi-colored like lights just appeared out of nowhere. Fera wanted to touch them and I told her not to but she wouldn't listen. After… after that I don't know what happened, there was a bright flash and I remember waking up on the beach with blood dried in my ears and a ringing like nothing I've ever felt before in my head. That's when we flew straight here to you."

"Bright, multi-colored lights you say? Did they look like they were dancing in a way?" Eragon said, dread gnawing at his mind. If his suspicions were correct he feared more than ever for their newest rider and her dragon for Cloyt could not have been lieing to him in the Ancient Tongue they spoke in.

"Yes Master, they did dance in a kind of ethereal kind of way, how did…"

"Spirits." He muttered softly as he contacted Saphira telling her everything that had happened and asked her to meet her where they stayed at.

"_Master, you know who or what did this?" _Guliä asked

Eragon nodded and said, "You both will come with me and Saphira right now and show us exactly where you last say Fera and Ilias. After that you both will come back to Citadel and assume mine and Saphira's roles as teachers and receive help from Blӧdhgarm and the other eight masters that are with him. Tell them and only them of what happened and no one else do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Master." They said in unison as Saphira landed, shaking the ground they stood on with her immense size and weight. Eragon climbed into the saddle on Saphira as fast as he could as she followed after the other two to where they last saw the youngest and newest of their order.

Eragon had never become very religious but said a small prayer unto Gûntera, the King of the Dwarven gods, asking him to protect the Youngest Rider and her dragon from any and all harm.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had reached its zenith when Eragon and Saphira landed at the beach with Cloyt and Guliä. Eragon followed behind his former student to the last spot he had seen Fera at, the upturned sand was a startling charred black color compared to the white color of rest of the beach. Saphira snaked her head around Eragon and sniffed at the disturbed sand.

'_They were here, I can smell both of them clear as I can you right now.'_

'_Hmm, I sense that strong magic was cast here, and not that of Ilias either. This worries me Saphira, for if it was Spirits that took them…'_

"Master?" Cloyt spoke softly, "I know you will do everything possible to bring back Fera and Ilias, but how will you track them down? There is no trail to follow, there is only this patch of burnt sand."

Eragon smiled and turned around towards both Rider and Dragon, and said, "You two may be the first to have graduated from The Order, but that does not mean I have taught you everything I know. Do not lose hope, every one of the younger Riders and Dragons look up to you both. Now return back to the citadel and speak only of this to Blödhgarm and his eight companions and no one else."

This time Guliä spoke in the soft likeness she did, _'Forgive me master, but not even to the two-legged-pointed-ear Queen Arya?'_

Eragon stiffened for a split second only to relax again and said aloud, "No, not even her. Better to let her think that I am too absorbed in teaching than to let her know of this tragedy. If she contacts looking for me, let her know I will contact her when I can. Now be gone, I will be in touch with Blödhgarm when I find Fera and Ilias."

Cloyt nodded as he settled into the saddle Guliä wore as she reared up, taking off to the sky heading back to relay the news to Blödhgarm and the others.

Facing the sea once more Eragon stood in the Charred sand and began chanting softly as He and Saphira pooled their strength together. Faintly, a wisp of smoke appeared and winded over the calm water. Letting go of the magic he strapped into the saddle Saphira bore, as they followed the trail.

Eragon watched the horizon intently for any change in direction of the smoke as Saphira sped over the sea into the night. The trail Eragon had unveiled glowed dimly over the water's surface to help guide them even though with the full moon they could see just fine.

'_Umaroth, Glaedr. I am puzzled as to why spirits of any kind would act like this. Have you ever heard of such before happening?'_

Glaedr remained silent while Umaroth spoke slowly, _'Once, many, many years before even Vrael and I were elders, while we were still very__,__ very young there was one among us who had just bonded with her dragon that was taken captive by spirits. _

'_She did not summon them, or become a shade of any form, she was just merely taken captive. Our leader at that time, Reina, and her dragon Mor' Ranr… Well allow me to show you, it will be much easier that way.'_

Eragon watch as Umaroth showed visions of long past, Doru Araeba in its long forgotten Splendor. An Amethyst colored dragon that easily dwarfed Saphira landed, his rider, a slender, female elf that looked eerily to Islanzadí, dismounted with an unconscious human rider in her arms while a burnt orange colored Dragon lay curled with its riders in, Whom Eragon assumed was Reina, the Slender elf's grasp.

Blurs passed by, now the young rider was convulsing uncontrollably within the infirmary, the orange dragon was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the apprentice rider lifted her hand and spoke, though no words or sounds were made, the doctors attending to her were thrown back against the wall with their heads rolling loosely as they slumped to the ground. Rushing through the city the Child now stood in front of the elder's chamber.

Eragon watched as the doors open inward towards Reina who stood in the center of a grand hall with eight other riders and their dragons including Mor'Ranr, holding an amethyst-purple colored sword. The young rider drew her sword which matched the orange dragon they had saw earlier and walked slowly into the grand room that was the Chamber of Elders.

Umaroth showed Eragon one last memory, one of Reina standing over the apprentice with her sword buried in the young riders chest.

'_The youngling you saw had touched a spirit wisp without first letting it know it meant them no harm. In so, the spirits attacked and ripped apart her mind, killing her dragon and thus driving her insane. In her insanity the spirits took over and used her body like that of a shades, and only being able to be killed in the same manner. She was not the first to become a host body to a spirit, but she was no longer in control of her mind. Most of the time, when a spirit possesses someone they can be reasoned with, just like that of a sorcerer or sorceress.'_

Eragon spoke slowly to Saphira, dread gnawing more so then ever at his mind of what could be happening to Fera and Ilias, "Do you think they are alright?"

'_I do not know little one, but we will soon find out. Look ahead, the trail stops at that island ahead.'_

Eragon straightened up in the saddle, fixing Brisingr on his sword belt and put on his greaves and braces along with a thin chainmail shirt and his tunic over that.

'Whatever has happened to them,' he thought to himself, 'I will not allow them to die here, nor will I kill them.'


End file.
